Fortifying Fate
by threatmantic
Summary: They used to be so close, but that all changed when He betrayed her for him. Now six years later, they meet on the court, and later are transfered to the same school. Who knows what fate has in store for this trio?


Hello everyone! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers of my other stories. I know I should continue my other stories first, but I have writer's block. Anyway, please enjoy.

**Parings: **NatsumexMikan (main), RukaxMikan (a little bit), KokoxMikan (a really small amount), RukaxHotaru, KokoxSumire, KitsumexAnna, YuuxNonoko, YouchixAoi

**Summary: **They used to be so close, but that all changed when He betrayed her for him. Now six years later, they meet on the court, and later are transfered to the same school. Who knows what fate has in store for this trio?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. Also I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I only put this because of the couple references of it in this story.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed. Today was the big game. The game where my school, Alice Academy, played Tomeda high school. And trust me; I had faith in my team. We all could play volleyball. Tsubasa-senpai and I were stunning spikers. Anna and Nonoko were superb setters. And Koko and Misaki-senpai were brilliant bumpers. The best part was that we could all serve spectacularly

There were some perks to playing Tomeda. One of these was that I got to see my best friend, Hotaru! When Hotaru was eight she moved away. She came back to Japan when she was about fourteen, and decided to attend Tomeda. Hotaru and I haven't seen each other in four years. After all, once you go to Tomeda, you can never see anyone outside the school again. Well, aside from other schools when you play against there sports team. Another good thing was that they were equally matched with us, so it would be a great game.

However, there were also some cons to going against Tomeda. Two, to be precise. One of them was Ruka Nogi. My old love and my old best friend. The second was Natsume Hyuuga, a. k. a. the bastard that made Ruka betray me. These two were both on the team. It has certainly been a while since I have met with those crimson and cerulean eyes.

"Sakura-chan," one of my good friends, Nonoko called out. Oh I forgot to mention, at this school I entered as Sakura Li. The reason, the name Mikan Yukihara bares too many painful memories. Only Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Koko, Anna and Nonoko know the truth. Tsubasa and Misaki have known me since I was a little baby, and helped me come up with the name. Anna and Nonoko, well they are my best friends at this school. And Koko is the guy I kind of like now.

"We are going to be late for the game Sakura!" Anna said snapping me out of my trance.

I sighed again, "Sorry Anna and Nonoko I was just thinking."

"Thinking about Ruka?" Tsubasa-senpai said appearing behind me.

I yelped, "Shut up Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Yeah Tsubasa, give the girl a break, she hasn't talked to him in six years and she hasn't seen him in four," Misaki-senpai said putting a hand over Tsubasa-senpai's mouth.

"Misaki let him say what he wants. We knew this was going to happen someday," Koko said entering the room.

"Well we better go!" I said changing the subject. It was so malicious mentioning Ruka. I hated hearing anything about him so much. Every time someone says his name my whole body cringes at all our memories. The fact that pains me the most is that I used to love the boy.

Anna glanced at me and faked a smile, "Yeah Sakura is right, let us go!" And that is what I loved about Anna, one look at me and she could tell that I was in distress.

It took us about ten minutes to arrive at the court. When I first got there, cobalt eyes meet mine. My whole body went numb, and I collapsed. Ruka was going to know it was me. It was obvious since I did wear the head band he gave me on that day.

_Flashback_

_"Fluffy! I can't believe you are dead. I love you. You were the best hamster I ever had," I said sobbing my eyes out. Fluffy, I just couldn't believe it._

_"Are you alright?" A blonde man asked as he appeared from out of the bushes. _

_My eyes widened at the appearance of this boy, "No! My hamster he is dead!"_

_That's when the boy embraced me, "Tears don't suit your face. I am sure wherever your hamster is he would want you to be happy."_

_I flashed a smile, "You are right mister!"_

"_Please, don't call me mister; the name is Ruka, Ruka Nogi. And here is something for you to remember me by," As Ruka said this he took out a black head band and put it in my hair._

"_Nogi-kun, you don't have to give this to me. And by the way it is Mikan, Mikan Yukihara!" _

_Than Ruka smiled, "Oh, but I want to give it to you, Yukihara-san. And no need to be so formal, it is Ruka." _

_"Okay Ruka! Than it isn't Yukihara-san, it is Mikan! Yay I just made a new friend. I can't wait for you to meet my best friend," I said as I cocked a smile. _

_Ruka looked at me and smiled back, "Mikan, I will be happy to meet your friend, but not right now. I have to go. Nice to meet you!" I waved goodbye to Ruka. That was one of the best days in my life._

_End of Flashback_

"Mikan, are you okay?" Koko inquired. Damn, did Koko just call me Mikan?

I acted as if I was confused and replied, "Yes Koko, but have I not told you my name is Sakura?"

Koko grinned, "Well Youchi and I tried to say Sakura, but you wouldn't wake up!"

My face lit up, "Where's my brother?" Yes, Youchi was my brother. My precious seven year old brother! I am ten years older than him, but we are still close.

Koko smirked at my excitement, "Well Sakura, he went to go visit Aoi. Their long distance relationship is hard to keep going strong."

"Aoi-chan is here to! I have to go see her now!" I said leaping up to go find Aoi. I haven't seen her since I met Hyuuga in 6th grade. I grinned; Aoi was nothing like her rotten relative.

"Aoi, where are you!" I called out in search for her and my brother. As I ran I bumped into someone and gazed into Aoi's crimson eyes. However, these eyes did not belong to Aoi, but to Hyuuga.

"What business do you have with my sister?" He hissed. All I could do was cock a smile.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I am so happy I finally finished this idea. Every time I play volleyball this pops into my head. I kept adding all these alliterations. I took away most of them, because the story just sounded so stupid. Ugh there is another one. Anyway I will try to update ASAP, because I have this whole story planned out. Thanks again.


End file.
